1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, which may provide a high performance image capture function based on dual cameras having different fields of view, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In particular, in order to improve the image capture function of cameras, mobile terminals that are equipped with a dual camera module on the rear surface of a terminal body have gradually proliferated in recent years. In such a dual camera module, two cameras form a single image. Specifically, one camera captures the focused subject and the other camera captures an image of the surrounding background, whereby the two images are combined to form a single image.
The use of dual camera module has several advantages. First, it may acquire a more vivid image than a single camera. Second, it may realize a 3-dimensional (3D) image via a depth map. Third, it may rapidly implement auto-focus and zoom functions. Fourth, it enables realization of a simple design thanks to a reduction in thickness. Fifth, it may be used in conjunction with various applications such as, for example, augmented reality.